


Mushroom Planting On Tatooine

by banmiao2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banmiao2018/pseuds/banmiao2018
Summary: 欧比旺在塔图因照看小卢克，有一天他找到了奎刚但是丢了小卢。Obi-wan was looking after boy Luke on Tatooine. Qui-Gon found him but Luke got missing.





	Mushroom Planting On Tatooine

**Author's Note:**

> Posted somewhere else in Aug 2015. Keep it here just in case.

“真是一片当之无愧的不毛之地。”欧比旺记不清这是他脑袋里第几千次冒出这个念头。他并非特别厌恶塔图因——当然这并不意味着他有多喜欢这个星球——相比共和国的其他星球，即使在外环星系里比较，塔图因也绝非最残酷、最蛮荒的那个。这个星球的自然环境虽然严苛，但仍能支撑多种多样的生命体在此繁衍生息，社会环境堪称残酷，弱肉强食，但在土著和移民之间、巨富和贫民之间、犯罪分子和老实人之间仍然有种奇异的平衡。

他意识到自己又用了“共和国”这个词，不禁苦笑。他告诉自己再看一会儿就结束，然后去把食物交给贝露，然后马上离开，否则等到欧文出来，说不定会瞄准他的脑袋来一枪。并不是他怕死，况且他知道自己能够躲开，只不过他想至少等到卢克长大成人之后。

不远处的湿气农场里，贝露让卢克给她递工具，像医生和助手一样配合着检查每个湿气采集器。清晨是一天中温度最适宜工作的时间段，无论是湿气农场的工作，还是捕猎的工作。清晨也是湿气采集的高峰时段，所以确保每个采集器都正常运转对农场来说至关重要。但是清晨非常短暂，太阳出现之后不久，气温就会快速上升，空气的相对湿度急剧下降。虽然贝露非常熟悉她的工作，同时有卢克帮忙，但是当两个太阳都已离开地平线时，还有两台采集器没有检查。卢克见她着急，便拿起几只扳手，跑去检查剩下的两台。

当贝露完成手边的工作，卢克也完成了他的工作。贝露检查了一番，发现完成得很好，不由得笑着摸卢克的头顶说：“好了！我们把蘑菇收集起来，然后回去吃早餐！我还没教过你，你怎么学会的？”

卢克仰起脸笑着回答：“我的老师最厉害，我在旁边看着就学会了！”

贝露笑着掐掐他的脸蛋说：“一直教你要说实话的。”

卢克笑得更加开心，“我说的是实话呀，我的老师不但厉害，而且很好看！”

贝露笑着摇头，“我们回去吧，看看你伯父有没有把飞行机车修好，如果还没修好的话你也帮帮他，我好给你们做早饭。”

卢克撅着嘴：“上次我帮他修车，他的扳子掉在一堆工具里，他看不到，我帮他捡出来，他还不高兴，教训我很久。”

贝露收敛了笑容，双手按住卢克的肩膀，“你是不是又没有用手拿住那扳子？告诉你多少次了，如果被外人看到，咱们全家都会有大麻烦的。”

卢克委屈地低下头道歉，贝露弯下腰给他一个安抚性的拥抱。

欧比旺轻咳一声打断了他们俩。贝露看着欧比旺和他递过来的一大袋蘑菇和几种常见的耐旱食物原料，下意识地搂紧了卢克。

“不，我们不需要，你拿回去吧。”说着，她指了指卢克抱着的盆，“看，我们有新鲜的。”不过看起来数量不多，个头也比较小。

欧比旺向卢克挤出一个微笑，或者说他努力做出一个接近微笑的表情，但在卢克看来只是他藏在胡须里的嘴角动了动，眼睛却像是在哭。

“我是来请求帮助的，这只是作为答谢。我的靴子坏了，想问你们有没有修理靴子的工具和材料。”欧比旺觉得这借口有些蹩脚，但是他一时也想不到更好的。他希望能为拉尔斯一家做点什么，哪怕只是送一些微不足道的食物。

贝露很为难。她不想欠他什么人情，同时她想帮助他，但是让他和欧文见面绝对不是什么好主意。正迟疑着，欧文探出头来，招呼了一声“有话进来说”便扭头下去。门外的三个人都能感觉到他强行压抑着的怒火。

卢克乖乖把食物拿去储藏室。他不明白伯父为什么每次见到本就这么生气，还不让他问。欧比旺帮贝露提起工具箱，跟在卢克后面走下去。

欧文命令卢克回自己的房间关好门，然后转向欧比旺：“你要干什么？”

欧比旺在心里默默叹气，他理解欧文对卢克的保护欲，但他知道卢克不可能永远藏在这颗星球，更何况一个小小的农场。耐心，他告诉自己。“保护卢克，和你一样。”

“如果你真的要保护他就离他远点！越远越好！”

贝露默默给他们端来冰凉的班萨奶。欧文一口气喝了半杯，逐渐冷静下来。

“他父亲是我的兄弟，虽然并没有血缘关系，但在我心里他就是我的兄弟。卢克是我们的孩子，我们能照顾好他，不用你操心。所以请你离开，再也不要在他面前出现！”

“我只想尽我所能帮助卢克，我希望他健康快乐地长大成人……”

“然后去给你们卖命？”

欧比旺叹气。“当然不是。安纳金他也不是……”

“住口！不许提起他的名字！”万一被卢克听到，又要缠着他问安纳金是谁。

欧比旺觉得这场谈话不能达到他期望的效果，如果继续下去恐怕会得不偿失，于是他站起身来向拉尔斯一家告辞。欧文扭头不看他，贝露借口去锁门，把他送到门口。

沉默着回到他自己的藏身地，把飞行机车藏在地下一层的角落里，用破布和杂七杂八的机器零件遮挡起来，然后他打开杂物架后面的暗门，沿着地下通道向下，走进一个相对比较大的空间。这里算是他的耕地和菜园，由于深入地下岩石层，所以可以不受地表沙丘移动的影响，而且深度足以让这里的温度长年保持在一个适宜植物和人类生存的范围之内。

欧比旺把长袍挂在门口，调亮模拟日光，检查他的庄稼和蔬菜，又检查了存水罐的水位，一切正常。然后他启动抽湿机，脱下所有衣物，开始他的日常训练。在战争的那几年，任务接连不断，光剑练习几乎不需要，因为差不多每天都在实战，但冥想则需要挤时间，更没时间也没机会温习套路和招式。在这里定居之初那段时间，帝国四处镇压不肯宣布服从的星球，连塔图因这样的地方都有军队驻扎，所以他每天从早到晚暗中保护拉尔斯的农场。后来形势逐渐稳定，欧文也发现了他，命令他离开，再也不要出现，不要妄想把卢克带走，或者企图把绝地那一套教给卢克，于是他只好躲得更远，同时缩短守在外面的时间。那段日子他饱受失眠的折磨，必须得将注意力转移到无关的事物上才能得到片刻平静。于是他在简陋的土坯房下面修建了这个地下农场，虽然不需要遮阳，但是得模拟日晒。好处是所有植物呼吸蒸发的水分都能再次收集，回收处理，循环利用。这里的生物虽然不及圣殿千泉殿的百万分之一，但是这里毕竟是塔图因，每一滴水都要计算着使用的沙漠星球。经过几年的扩建改建，他的农场变成现在这样的规模，他则像个去了农业星球的学徒一样，没有师父，没有徒弟，没有任务，只有每天巡视，冥想，温习招式，料理植物。有时候他会想，会不会是原力在通过这种方式让他明白他本应属于哪里。

整套招式练习完毕之后是拉伸肌肉，然后是静坐冥想。近一年来，他总能在冥想时感觉到原力之中一束淡淡的光，微弱，不危险，同时又有种奇异的熟悉感。这束光时明时暗，他让自己的原力慢慢靠近，但是总像在冰面上窥视水下，冰层薄厚不均，折射扭曲了距离感，使他无法真的接近看清。今天的冥想也是一样，那束光线又出现了，但总像是在和他捉迷藏。一种奇怪的感觉缠着他，越来越强烈，但暂时没有任何异常。耐心，他再次告诫自己。

结束冥想，他为自己准备了一点洗澡水。说是一点，真的是一点，仅仅够他擦掉残留在皮肤上的汗水，之后这些水还要用来分离出盐分、水分和杂质，进行再利用。这也是为什么他要脱掉所有衣物，因为他得尽量减少洗衣服的次数。

地下室里出奇的安静，只有毛巾擦过皮肤的声音和漂洗毛巾的水声。这时欧比旺确定他感觉到了异常，他跟随原力的指向转身，只见一个淡淡的蓝色轮廓逐渐变亮，起初只是一团光，而后逐渐能看出是个人形，像全息图像但更加真切。这感觉——是奎刚！

欧比旺不敢相信自己的眼睛，但原力告诉他这是真的，是奎刚的原力，温暖而熟悉。当年骤然断开的纽带探测到另一侧断面，像两个不同磁性的磁极自动自发地向彼此靠拢，在原力中重新连接合为一体。奎刚向他微笑，向他伸出双手，他的手穿过奎刚的手，他的双臂穿过奎刚的双臂，他想要拥抱奎刚，但是他只能在奎刚的影子里抱住自己。他有太多话要说，有太多问题要问，却发不出声音。他后退半步，凝视着微笑的奎刚，“师父！真的是你！”

“真的是我。”

欧比旺一只手擦着眼泪，另一只手在奎刚的影子上摸索，完全没有任何触感，像空气一样。“你不会再离开了吧？”

“我想不会，毕竟人不能死两次，对不对？” 奎刚伸出手帮他擦脸，眼泪穿过他的手掌落入泥土之中。“听着，欧比旺，我们得谈谈。”奎刚看起来诚恳严肃同时有些为难。

欧比旺认得这个表情，他称之为“奎刚认为有必要谈且可以谈但欧比旺九成九宁愿不谈所以有些为难但仍然得谈”的表情。“我知道……对不起……我没能……没能训练好安纳金，辜负了你。”

“不，不用道歉，你答应我的事都做到了，我很感激。”

“不……我知道我失败了……”

“你给予的是你的全部知识、经验、耐心和信任，这绝对不是什么错误。”

欧比旺觉得奎刚只不过在安慰他，他宁愿不谈这件事。“原力在上，真不敢相信你找到了我，我还以为尤达大师所说的只是他的预感，或者只有像他一样与原力联系极强的人才能做到与你重新建立联系。”

“你还是像从前一样缺少自信。不过这也不是我要谈的。”

欧比旺又后退半步，“不，我不能训练卢克，我可以保护他，但我现在还做不到……他和安纳金太相似，我做不到，我怕……怕我会毁了他……”应该把这孩子交给尤达大师训练，或者奎刚，总之不是他，不能是他。

“你不会的，而且有我在你身边，你什么都不用怕。听着，我想谈的是……”

忽然原力中传来一阵波动，欧比旺快速穿好衣服套上靴子，拿起爆能枪向外跑去，然后他好像想起什么，突然又转身折返，恰好奎刚正飘向他，因为没有阻挡，他几乎是贴着奎刚站定。

“是卢克。等我，不许消失！”说着便飞快地跑上去发动机车，向着沙海的方向飞去，很快就变成高温下扭曲的幻影。

时间已经接近中午，即使是强壮的成年人，一旦暴露在这种高温环境下也无法存活多久，很快便会严重脱水，即使抢救及时活下来也要大病一场。他必须以最快的速度找到卢克。他从沙海外围的沙丘开始搜索，逐渐深入。北边和西北的天色转暗，远处地平线正在变得模糊，天与地混成一片土黄，像是孕育着一场沙暴，这时地面传来震动，声音像几百万机器人部队行军，而沙暴碾压一切的力量绝对不亚于百万大军。狂风翻卷着黄沙，沙丘像被看不见的皮鞭抽打着狂奔，像成群的的高山被驱赶着向前，挟裹一切再将其掩埋。

跟随原力的指引，他在一个山洞里发现了昏迷的卢克，几乎被完全掩埋在沙土里，幸好有另外一个人用自己的身体和衣袍撑起一个极其狭小的空间，卢克才没有窒息。他把他们从沙土里拉出来，帮助卢克的人看样子是个苍老的妇人，还有意识，但卢克的情况并不乐观。欧比旺面临艰难的选择，他不知这个老妇人是敌是友，把她带回去是否安全，但他的良知不允许他遗弃这个人，把她留在这里等死。这时他感觉到奎刚出现在他身后，他默默感谢原力让他最信任的人来指引他做出明智的决定。

那老妇人猛地愣住，指着奎刚冒出一句“金大师！难道我死了？”她的嗓音异常沙哑，欧比旺不记得这个声音。

“不，你还活着。”

“但我记得您……”

“是的，我仍然是。但我似乎并不认识你。”

老妇人挣扎着站起，欧比旺伸手帮她一把，然后抱起卢克放在飞行机车上。

“我的名字是瑞贝(Rabé)。上一次来塔图因的时候，我的身份是阿美达拉女王的侍女。在外人看来我们一模一样，所以我完全理解你们对我没有印象。我记得你们，金大师，肯诺比——我想我应该称呼你为将……绝地大师肯诺比？”

“叫我本。”欧比旺让她也坐上飞行摩托，然后火速赶回他自己的藏身地。

找出冷藏的班萨奶，他让瑞贝先自己照顾自己，然后快速把卢克抱到他的恒温地下农场，让他靠在自己肩上，先用冰水擦拭他的额头、前胸和后背，然后给他慢慢灌下一些班萨奶，补充能量和水分。卢克逐渐安静下来，小脑袋靠在他胸前，说着含混不清的话。等到卢克呼吸平稳，体温也逐渐下降，他才长舒一口气，让他平躺在用长凳临时搭起的简陋的小床上。

奎刚抱着手臂看着他们，用极低的声音问：“卢克就是安纳金的儿子，对吧？他妈妈是谁？”

“帕德梅，当时的阿美达拉女王，后来的参议员。”

奎刚端详了一会儿，“卢克确实很像他父亲。”

“是的，这也正是我所担心的。”

“你可以培养他。”

“不！不，我不能……我不知道……我老了……”欧比旺的声音越来越低。

奎刚飘到他面前直视他的眼睛，“难道你比我更老？”他理解安纳金给他留下的巨大打击恐怕不是那么容易释怀，但他也清楚地知道欧比旺的能力，他相信欧比旺不会永远消沉下去，他也不允许他继续消沉。他要帮助他。

欧比旺苦笑一下，“只要等到我超过六十岁就比你老了。”说着，他穿过奎刚去检查卢克的体温。

“我并不是说你可以‘训练’他，你只要教导他诚实，善良，如何区分对错，让他健康成长，就好了。你们之间已经形成了某种纽带，虽然还不能称作训练纽带，但是我能感觉到你们之间的纽带在原力中生长。”

“那大概是在我给卢克加原力屏障的时候留下的，”欧比旺给卢克换了一条湿毛巾，骨节分明的手指轻轻滑过他的小脸，“你说得对，这我可以做到。我需要向你学习东西的还有很多，可惜之前那么多年你都不在我身边。”

奎刚抬起手，想要拍拍欧比旺的肩膀，像从前那样用他稳定有力的大手给他安慰和鼓励，但是他做不到。他有点怀念自己的肉体。

“不过你回来就好。”欧比旺对奎刚挤出一个勉强的微笑，“目前卢克太虚弱不适合移动，况且沙暴没有结束就出去很危险，不如先处理我们的那位新朋友，等到晚上再送他回家。”

奎刚点点头，到欧比旺身边坐下，又是那副我们得谈谈的表情，欧比旺抢先说：“但是得想办法通知欧文和贝露一声，估计他们现在已经急疯了。”

奎刚的表情从我们得谈谈变成我们早晚得谈。“这个我可以做，转达口信给他们，就说他们的宝贝侄子在我们手里，让他们乖乖的不要轻举妄动。”

欧比旺愣住，然后才明白奎刚是在逗他，他笑着叫住他，却又不说话，像是在犹豫如何措辞，半天才挤出一句“快点回来” 。

奎刚从他眼中读出不舍，像是怕他一去不回。“放心，高温和风沙不能对我怎样。下次记着不要自己跑出去让我干等。”说着便消失了。

欧比旺从地下通道上来，瑞贝已经恢复了她的本来面目。她看起来三十五岁上下，面容姣好，有着英气的剑眉和浓密柔亮的深色长发，此时编做一根蓬松的发辫搭在肩上，深棕色的旅行服装剪裁简单，朴素合体，没有任何徽章、纹饰或者某些星球特有的风格，目的显然是想要抹去任何可能泄露真实身份的信息，把自己伪装成沙漠中的一粒沙。

瑞贝向他道谢，补充了水分之后，她的声音也恢复了，但脸色仍然苍白疲惫。然后她问起那个小家伙的情况，欧比旺告诉她他还没有醒来，但是应该问题不大。“他会好起来的，不用担心。”说着，欧比旺为她搬来一把笨重带有锈迹的椅子，“不如先说说你为什么进入那片沙漠？”

瑞贝长叹一声，“因为有一群暴风兵在追捕我，逃跑的过程中，我不知不觉迷了路。”

欧比旺皱眉。他庆幸现在得到这条消息，让他有时间有所准备。有一群暴风兵正在塔图因搜索瑞贝，他们停留的时间越久，搜索的范围越大，对卢克而言就越危险，所以必须让这些暴风兵尽快离开塔图因。

“现在沙暴还没结束，暴风兵也没办法在这种自然条件下搜索，所以这里暂时安全。我需要知道详细的来龙去脉，才好决定怎么帮你。”

“十几天前，女王亲自找我谈话，告诉我有人在追查我的历史。她建议我悄悄离开宫殿，为了感谢我多年来的服务，也为了表示无法继续保护我的歉意，女王陛下答应为我制造死亡证明和举办葬礼。我潜出王宫的当晚，一队暴风兵强行闯入王宫，要求与女王直接交涉。后来我听说他们挟持了女王，强行搜查了整个王宫。”

“他们是谁派出的？他们想要从你这里得到什么？”

瑞贝摇摇头，“过去这十年，我的工作仅仅是管理衣橱，如果有什么差错也绝对不用劳烦暴风兵。我感觉这和阿美达拉参议员有关，我知道这猜测听起来有些荒谬，毕竟已经十年了，但是听女王陛下说，档案馆的汇报显示所有被读取资料的人都直接或者间接接触过她的遗体，而当年是由我为她穿衣的。”瑞贝陷入沉默，仿佛在回忆那场葬礼，灵柩车缓缓前行，道路两侧的人们静默着，哭泣着，送走他们热爱的前任女王。

欧比旺的眉头越皱越紧。究竟是谁在调查这件事？他们究竟是在怀疑帕德梅死亡的真实性，还是在怀疑其他什么？比如说——她的孩子究竟是死是活？难道维达在原力中感觉到了什么？如果真的是这样，贝尔会不会有危险？

“那么，她的遗体有什么异样吗？”他试探着问。

瑞贝犹豫要不要告诉欧比旺，她的大脑警告她说话之前要三思，同时她的心告诉她可以相信绝地，尤其是她眼前这位。“她的脖子上有掐痕，可能是窒息死亡，而且她的胎儿不在体内。”

欧比旺低声咒骂了一句。

“我以为你知道她怀孕的事，这在战争后期已经不是什么秘密了，虽然至今仍不知道孩子的父亲是谁。不过你大概没时间关心这种绯闻。时隔这么久，调查这件事的目的何在？我们的女王虽然被称为女王，但是并不是世袭的，所以又不存在什么篡位的可能。即使假设是篡位，能指挥暴风兵的人去调查别人篡位，不会太可笑了吗？”

欧比旺没做声，默默起身拿来些食物，让她补充体力。瑞贝吃得不多，不是因为食物太简单不够美味，而是因为她还没有完全恢复。好不容易到达一个相对安全的地方，身边是可以信赖的人，十几天来的精神紧张和缺少休息一下子全都变成疲惫感向她袭来。但她知道自己必须补充能量和水分，所以她坚持小口小口地慢慢吃着，同时继续讲述她这十几天的逃亡经历。

“我原本计划搭乘经由塔图因去其他目的地的航班，但是今天早晨补充燃料和补给的时候，我感觉我被发现了，我看见有暴风兵在飞船上搜查，于是我偷偷溜出客舱，希望他们跟着那架飞船离开。但是他们人多，一部分人继续搜索，另一部分人留在了塔图因。后来为了避开他们，我不知不觉迷了路，然后天色忽然变得非常昏暗，飞沙走石的巨响简直太恐怖了，我想我得找个地方躲起来，找的过程中我发现那个小家伙瘫倒在沙丘上，已经完全不能说话了，我只好背着他继续前进，幸好不远处就有个背风的山洞。”瑞贝微笑着握住他的手，“谢谢你救了我！” 

她凝视着面前这位传奇的共和国将军，和她记忆里那个年轻人相比有很大变化，皱纹镌刻在他脸上，两鬓也已斑白，但是她还是能够认出他来，他给她的感觉也还是一样，智慧，善良，平和，稳健，绝对值得信赖。

欧比旺回握了一下，“感谢你自己，救你的是你的好心。”

这时奎刚飘了进来，对他点头示意任务完成，然后指指地下，表示他去查看卢克的情况。欧比旺端着给卢克准备的食物跟着奎刚下去，发现他还没有醒来，不过好在呼吸顺畅，心跳和体温也已经恢复正常。瑞贝跟在他后面下来，坐在卢克身边握着他的小手，问欧比旺她能做些什么。欧比旺请她陪着这孩子，他和奎刚需要单独谈谈，如果他醒来请她第一时间招呼他们。

奎刚跟着欧比旺飘到地下农场的另一端。欧比旺搓着胡子压低声音说：“有一队白兵在搜索瑞贝，我担心他们发现卢克，所以我们得让他们赶紧离开。让他们消失似乎不是什么好办法，那样会招来更多，所以最好是让他们自动离开塔图因。我觉得瑞贝对我们没有危险，而且我想帮她。”

“同意。你的计划是？”

“要让他们离开塔图因，方法之一让他们以为瑞贝已经死了，问题是纳布已经用过一次假死，而且已经被识破。还有一种方法是把他们引开，让瑞贝趁机逃离，当白壳子们意识到他们要找的人已经逃走，那么他们就只能无功而返。这件事宜早不宜迟，如果错过今天最后几班航班就得等明天早晨，等得越久就越危险。我的初步计划是让她藏在空港，我化妆成她的样子在里面走一圈，估计暴风兵们正在那里严格盘查，一定能发现我，然后我可以先带他们兜兜圈子，再把他们引到贾巴那里。”

奎刚挑眉，“赫特人贾巴？”

“他家比较宽敞，能招待得下。”

“啊，很有道理。”

欧比旺弯弯嘴角继续：“如果他们打算像强行搜查纳布王宫那样进入贾巴的宫殿，那么拖住他们几个小时应该没问题。其实只要拖到瑞贝的飞行器进入超空间就好。根据我的经验，沙暴大概会持续到傍晚，那时光线昏暗，正好适合伪装。我和瑞贝那时出发，确保她逃离之后我再回来送卢克回家，所以卢克只能暂时先藏在这里，得请你照顾他，我担心万一在我吸引到白兵之前他们搜索到这一带。虽然我感觉瑞贝并不危险，但是我不会冒险让她了解卢克的身世。我会帮助她，但我还不能完全信任她，总感觉她在掩饰着什么。现在整个银河系里能让我相信的人没有几个，而她不是其中之一。”

“那我呢？你就那么相信我？”

欧比旺愣住，睁大眼睛盯着奎刚。

“如果在原力中飘荡了这么多年的我已经不是原来的我呢？”

欧比旺楞了几秒然后摇头，“不，你还是你。”

“啊，你说对了。”奎刚摊开手。

“师父！” 欧比旺意识到奎刚又在逗他。

“真高兴又听到你这样叫我，”奎刚微笑，“那么，我们还是像从前一样分工合作？”

欧比旺也笑了，“当然，像从前一样！”

他们回到卢克这边，瑞贝正在轻声哼唱着什么，像是摇篮曲。欧比旺给她讲解他的计划，没想到瑞贝并没有他像他预计的那么高兴。

“这……这太危险了！对你来说太危险了！不行！我不能让你为了我去做诱饵！”

“没关系，不用怕，我是绝地，相信我还是能够全身而退的。”

“绝对不行！你送我到空港就好，我找机会偷偷溜进去。”

“那里一定有重兵把守，不引开他们的话，你完全没有机会。”

“但是……但是……如果我不走了呢？比如我藏在沙漠里，他们总不能无限期地找下去。”

“你会先热死。”

这时卢克动了动，咕哝着含混不清的话。奎刚说他们吵到孩子休息了，让他们上去讨论。

欧比旺没想到在瑞贝这里遇到这么大的阻力，她似乎有什么不能说的理由，这让他不安，“瑞贝，跟我说实话，为什么？”

她凝视他的双眼，仿佛在寻找勇气，过了很久她终于放弃沉默，“因为我爱你呀！”

看着愣住的欧比旺，她忽然笑了，“我居然说出来了！没想到我居然做到了，当着你的面告诉你我爱你，一直爱着你，这么多年。我知道那时我们在执行任务，但我们这些侍女里面年龄最大的也不过十七八岁，正是喜欢胡思乱想的年纪，所以你得原谅我。后来我了解到你们绝地的戒律，不可以有羁绊，所以我也尝试过忘记你，但我不是绝地，我控制不了，也无法再爱上其他人。单方面爱一个人却不能告诉他，不愿扰乱他的生活，也不敢奢求他的回应，这种感觉……”

“我了解。真的。”

“你只是在安慰我，不过，谢谢！能当面告诉你，我还是很高兴的。当时总以为会有机会再相见，到时候再说也不迟，但是谁知那次之后便再也没能见到你，直到现在。这样一来，即使这次我逃不出去，至少也减少了一项遗憾。”

奎刚不知何时出现在门口，轻轻咳嗽了一声打破他们之间的沉默，然后示意欧比旺下来。瑞贝催他快点下去，金大师一定是有什么重要的事情要谈，至于行动计划，她会好好考虑。

欧比旺摸着地下通道的墙壁慢吞吞往下走，努力冷静思考。瑞贝所说的遗憾和他自己的遗憾一模一样，当时总以为还有机会告诉奎刚他的感情，谁知纳布之战竟成永别。今天原力给了他第二次机会，他了解奎刚从来不拘泥于戒律，所以即使无法回应他的感情，应该也不会责备他，但是会不会对他失望呢？但是如果不说出来，而万一哪天奎刚再次离开他，他会被悔恨折磨至死。他惧怕任何一种结果，他甚至开始有些恨奎刚，如此强烈地吸引他，近在咫尺却又遥不可及，他像一颗行星只能沿着既定轨道围绕他的恒星公转，既无法逃离，又不敢缩短他们之间的距离，生怕靠近的结果是整个星系的毁灭。他想永远躲在这个黑暗狭窄的通道里，像柔软的小虫子躲在茧里，不出去面对现实。

但他知道他不能，他还有责任。

打开门便听见卢克的声音：“原来银河系有这么巨大！那你呢？你有没有去过所有星球？”

奎刚忍俊不禁，“我很想说你猜得对，但是据我所知，目前还没有人敢说去过所有星系，更何况所有星球。”

“但你一定去过很多星球对不对？”

奎刚点点头。

“那本呢？他和你是朋友对不对？他也去过很多星球吗？”

“本？哦，当然，很多星球都是我和他一起去的，对不对，本？”

欧比旺笑着点头。

“那你们都认识我爸爸，对不对？你们是他的同事，对不对？”

奎刚和欧比旺对视一下，奎刚不知道欧比旺都告诉过卢克些什么，欧比旺则不想提起绝地、共和国这些万一说漏嘴就会让卢克惹上大麻烦的事，所以他们俩都没做声。但是卢克还是很高兴地跳下床抱住欧比旺的腰，“我就知道！虽然我伯父只肯告诉我说他在运输船上工作，其他的都不告诉我，但是我都能猜到！你们都是开着飞行器从一个星球跑到另一个星球，那么你们都是跑运输的对不对？你们都运些什么呢？快讲给我听听！”

“呃，这个嘛，”欧比旺看着奎刚，而奎刚一副憋笑看热闹的样子，显然不准备出手帮忙，他只好硬着头皮回答：“有时候是香料、食品、疫苗，药物，有时候是机器人、飞行器、武器，还有时候是乘客和工作人员，和其他一些乱七八糟的。”

卢克露出向往的神情，“我将来也要像我爸爸一样！那我妈妈呢？她是个什么样的人？她是做什么的？”

欧比旺揉着卢克的头发，“她是个……呃……公务员，是的，她很美丽，很善良，她的星球的人都很喜欢她。”

“她不是塔图因人？那他们是怎么认识的？”

“她曾经是我们的乘客，然后他们就相识了。”

卢克露出满意的笑容，坐回到小床上，“谢谢你，本，你真好！”然后他犹豫了一下低声问道：“那么能告诉我他们是因为什么离开的吗？”

“你父亲的导航仪发生故障，接收到错误的信号，把他带到错误的路径。”然后他生硬地结束了这个话题，“现在轮到我发问，你为什么独自跑到沙海的这一带？”

卢克撅起嘴慢慢回答说：“你知道我伯父从来不肯告诉我关于他们的事。今天你走后我问他为什么都瞒着我，他就凶我。我知道我不应该跑出来，我知道错了，我想我应该赶紧回去了。”

欧比旺把双手搭在他肩上，温和地说：“别担心，我们已经通知他们你在这里，晚点再回去。”

听到可以留下，卢克很高兴，“那瑞贝呢？金伯伯说你要帮她躲开追她的坏人，对不对？我也想要帮助她，她给我一种很亲切的感觉。让我跟你们一起去吧，我想帮助你们。”

“你不能仅凭亲切感就相信她是好人，虽然她确实不是坏人，但是不行，你得乖乖在这里等我。”

“我真的能感觉到！比如说你，我能感觉到在很多事情上你对我有所隐瞒，但是同时我也能感觉到你是我可以完全信赖的人。”

欧比旺和奎刚对视，卢克所谓的感觉其实应该是原力，看来得把他的原力屏障重新加固一下。

“谢谢你的好意，但是这件事有危险。我不能给你解释太多，很多事情你暂时不需要知道——你最好不知道，也不要问，不要胡思乱想，你最好老老实实呆在这里，哪里都不要去。”

卢克噘着嘴，“你说的话和说话的样子好像我伯父。金伯伯，本他一直这样吗？这也不行那也不行的。”

奎刚装作一本正经地点头回答：“他以前比现在更厉害。他从十几岁起就这么古板了，唠叨起来连我都怕。”

“奎刚！”欧比旺小声抱怨。

“不过我们得承认他说的和做的都是出于好意和周详的考虑，他总是照顾他关心的人。”

卢克还是不高兴：“我不想被困在一个小小的地方，只能听别人讲他们满银河系冒险的故事。每次我想做点什么，我伯母就会说‘我理解你但是你伯伯是对的你要听他的’，你和她说的其实一样。”

奎刚和欧比旺对视一眼，他们不能像武士对学徒那样先下命令事后再讲解，卢克也不会像学徒一样先执行任务，事后再和师父交流。

“你们每说一句话之前都先交换眼神的样子也和他们一模一样！”卢克愤愤地说，抱着膝盖把自己缩成一小团。

现在的卢克也和当年的安纳金一模一样，热情，真诚，勇敢，无时无刻不在提醒着欧比旺他之前的徒弟曾经是一个多么充满希望的男孩，而现在却变成一个多么令人恐惧的男人。奎刚了解欧比旺一向缺乏自信，但从来不缺乏自责，他能感觉到原力中欧比旺的颤抖，能听到他向原力求助的声音，他想帮他，不过他更希望看到他凭借自己的能力克服恐惧。

欧比旺鼓起勇气在卢克身边坐下，右臂揽住卢克目前还很瘦弱的肩膀，直视他的眼睛，“你有勇气和乐于助人的心，这很好，但你需要学习的东西还有很多。很多星球的真实情况并不像冒险故事里面讲的那样，一个英雄开着飞行器降落在陌生的星球，然后调查，追踪，战斗，结交朋友，捉住坏人，救出好人。现实远没有那么浪漫，现实可能达到的黑暗程度永远能超出你的想象。而故事的主人公并不一定能成为英雄，也并不能每次都成功，每次都除暴安良，拯救受苦受难的人于水火之中。有时候主人公以为自己在用一个又一个胜利接近理想，但可能仅仅因为一个细节，或者一念之差，最终他得到的只有巨大的失败。你的理想是好的，只不过今天的你能力有限，所以更需要耐心。耐心不是傻等，耐心是冷静，观察，分析，思考。你需要学习的东西还有很多，年青人，不如从今天开始学习耐心，怎么样？”

卢克瘪着嘴叹气，“那我什么时候才能学会所有东西？”

欧比旺被卢克可怜的样子逗乐了，又和奎刚交换了一个眼神，“学习永远不嫌多，也没有尽头。你需要做的是保持学习，这样一旦时机到来，你总是有所准备的。”说着，欧比旺拍拍他的肩膀站起身，交代了食物、饮用水和生活必需品都在哪里，然后向卢克和奎刚告辞，去为接下来的行动做准备。

奎刚送他到通道里。他想给他一个真正的拥抱，但是他做不到。他记得赞纳托斯的事给他带来多么巨大的痛苦，知道他自己用了多少年才做到能够平静对待，而当年的他需要面对的新徒弟和赞纳托斯几乎没有相似之处，在有些方面甚至截然相反，比如赞纳托斯总是充满自信，而欧比旺则经常缺乏自信，觉得自己不够好，担心奎刚会不喜欢他。

“你做得很好，欧比旺。”

“真的？”欧比旺抬起脸，奎刚仿佛看到三十年前的他带着同样的表情期待师父的肯定。

“真的，我为你感到骄傲！看，我的预言成真，你的智慧已经超越了我！”

欧比旺露出腼腆的笑容，“因为我的师父比你的师父好得多。而且我敢肯定，我的最后一个徒弟会超越你的最后一个徒弟。”

奎刚立刻明白他的意思，感到非常欣慰，他微笑着张开双臂用蓝色的自己包住欧比旺，“愿原力与你同在！”

欧比旺回到地下一层，瑞贝正躺在他的床上盖着他的外袍小睡，听见他回来的声音，她连忙坐起，不好意思地揉着眼睛打起精神。她指着桌上的爆能枪和微型电击枪说：“我猜你不到万不得已不会使用光剑，所以也许你可以带上这些。”

欧比旺感谢她的好意，但他猜测那些是瑞贝随身携带的全部武器，他的确不会冒险暴露光剑，但这并不意味着他没有其他办法——虽然他喜欢光剑远远超过其他武器。看他从杂物堆里翻出更多爆能枪和弹药，瑞贝也笑了，开始着手准备服装假发面纱头巾这些东西，然后她说服欧比旺把脸交给她处置，因为她是受过专业伪装训练的化妆专家。

一切准备就绪，两人坐下分享简单的食物。外面天色仍然昏暗，隐约能看到两个太阳距离地平线已经不远，沙暴有所减弱但仍在继续，他们可以利用这一点模糊敌人的视线。房间里狭小昏暗，土石材质的墙壁把白天残余的热量传递到室内，一般能维持到午夜，之后则会下降，直至黎明之前彻骨的寒冷。昼夜温差极大让人痛苦，但是幸亏有这样的温度变化，才能从空气中捕捉到水分。

瑞贝的胃口好了很多，下午的休息虽然短暂，但是她似乎恢复得很快，脸色不再那么苍白，眼睛也变得明亮有神。得知那个小孩已经醒来，她很高兴，“你还没告诉我那个小孩究竟是谁？”

“是我弟弟家的孩子，我的侄子。”

“长得和你不像。”

“长大以后就像了。”他想象着卢克成为绝地的样子，预感自己会为他感到骄傲。

瑞贝楞了一下，“既然你不想说，那么我就不问了。以后如果有人说类似的话，记得回答他们这孩子长得像妈妈。”

欧比旺尴尬地道歉，承认他确实不想说太多，希望她理解。

瑞贝微笑着点头，“当然，我相信你有充分的理由。即使他是你的儿子我也不觉得奇怪，如果我有机会，我也会想办法和你生一个的。”接着她很认真地问：“假如我甩开了那些人，假如我躲过所有追捕活下来，也许我可以再回来找你？”

欧比旺握住瑞贝的手轻轻摇头。他为她难过，她的这份情意注定无法得到对等的回应。他的也一样。

之后的过程基本上和他的计划和预期一致。他将暴风兵引到贾巴的宫殿附近，然后快速消失在一系列沙丘和巨石柱后面隐蔽躲藏起来，让银河帝国和犯罪帝国多年来积攒的仇怨完成接下来的任务。多年的“生意往来”中，这双方都在赚的时候认为是自己应得的，而在赔的时候把责任算在对方头上，所以暴风兵自然而然地认为贾巴控制了他们想要的人，企图勒索些什么，而贾巴则理所当然地认为暴风兵所谓的捉拿罪犯只是借口，其真实目的是针对他。

深夜，欧比旺把卢克送回拉尔斯家，小家伙睡得很香。贝露安顿好卢克，把欧比旺送到门口，然后递给他一双新的靴子，说是她前几天给欧文买的，但是买大了，恰好没来得及去退换，希望他不要嫌弃。欧比旺谢过她，然后请她转告欧文说他尊重他的想法，只告诉卢克他父亲曾经在运输飞船上工作，卢克醒来之后可能会说起陌生的名字和奇怪的人，让她不要担心，只需要告诉卢克那些都是他发烧过程中产生的幻觉。

回去的路上，奎刚陪着他。夜晚寒冷无风，稀疏的星光点缀着墨蓝色的夜空，沙海像幽暗的海面，波涛起伏，连绵不绝，看似好像从来不曾吞噬过任何生命一样平静无害。欧比旺哼着瑞贝唱过的那首摇篮曲，在沙海边缘匀速飞行。零星的枪声、爆炸声从贾巴宫殿的方向传来，听起来非常遥远。

奎刚轻轻笑了一声，“也许我应该去探望一下可怜的贾巴，毕竟他帮了大忙。”

“我可没钱赔偿他的损失，最多给他些蘑菇吃吃。”

“如果他知道是你搞的鬼，他会更愿意把你吃了的。不如我去看看他需不需要赏金猎人，也许我可以赚钱帮你还债。”

欧比旺立刻明白过来奎刚又在逗他，“他信用很差，为他工作远不如跟着我种蘑菇有前途。”望着奎刚含着笑意的眼睛，他忽然觉得也许这样也很好，只要每天都能见到他就已经很好。

“你有心事。” 

“还以为我掩饰得很好，看来还是瞒不过你。我有点担心瑞贝，最后她不得不潜入一艘贾巴的走私船，因为其他飞船都被白兵强行扣留在空港，而那艘走私船急着飞走也有办法飞走。我不知道她的下一站是哪个星球，会遇到什么新的危险。还有一点令我感到不安的是，在我领着那些白兵兜圈子的过程中，我感觉他们并非想要抓捕，而是想要击毙。如果这件事背后是维达，他没理由不想调查清楚当年的事，所以我怀疑这些白兵背后其实是西斯皇帝，目的是想要阻止维达的调查。”

“背叛乃西斯之道。”

“或者是维达派人调查，同时皇帝安插了他的人，只要借口误杀或者谎称纳布方面派人灭口，编织谎言这种事他做得再熟练不过了。当然也可能是我因为疲劳而胡思乱想。真是忙碌的一天，先是你，再是卢克，再是瑞贝，然后又都走了，只剩下你在我身边。我怕今天只是一场梦，明天早晨你也不见了。”

“你知道你不是在做梦，梦里的你没有顾虑，想做什么就会做什么。”

“你怎么知道我在梦里会……奎刚，难道你……”

奎刚点头，“你不觉得最近这一年多梦见我的次数很频繁吗？感觉也比一般的梦境更真实？我一直想和你谈这件事的，但是今天确实是忙碌的一天，一直没找到机会。”

欧比旺猛地停下，张着嘴说不出话，不知从何问起。

奎刚好整以暇地看着他继续说：“你在害怕？得承认瑞贝处理得很好，没有胡子让你没那么容易隐藏表情了，看起来也年轻了很多。”

欧比旺担心奎刚又在逗他，“你都在我的梦里看见什么了？”

“不是看见，是体会到，你，和你的热情。”

欧比旺的脸腾地一下变得滚烫，睁大眼睛看着奎刚，像在等待宣判。

奎刚忍不住笑了，“别怕，难道你不记得我的反应？”

“你的意思是，你进入我的梦境？那不是我幻想出来的你，而是真的是你？你不会又在逗我吧？求你别在这件事上开玩笑，真的是你？”

“真的是我，”说着，奎刚轻轻吻上欧比旺的嘴唇，“我也爱你！”

 

\--End--

瑞贝的摇篮曲：清晨的湖水，湛蓝澄清，整片天空溶入水中，像你的眼睛；阳光下的湖水，碧绿透明，新鲜嫩叶托举着露珠，像你的眼睛；黄昏的湖水，闪亮晶莹，融化的棕糖焦糖蜜糖，像你的眼睛；月光下的湖水，幽深平静，珍珠点缀着灰色丝绒，像你的眼睛。睡吧宝贝，合上你美丽的眼睛，直到下一个黎明。


End file.
